Violet Fields
by Texasbluebird
Summary: Harry styles, a serial lover and jerk. A-list hottie but behind closed doors, he's actually a sweetie and secretly likes his own sister, not blood sister like you think. It's a girl his mom took in when she was running from her abusive grandfather Jermin. What's happens when she finds out harry likes her? Also on Wattpad under mamalynnie
1. Chapter 1

Harry styles as Daron Styles

Harry styles as himself

...

I watch a rerun episode of petticoat junction and perk my ears up in case I heard anyone come in during it. I pop a almond in my mouth and held the pitcher of the almonds between my legs to keep it in place from falling.

"Hey." My neighbor Daron walks in shirtless and I look up from the TV screen up at him.

"You can't keep coming into my townhouse without a shirt and stop finding my garage key under the pot after I hid my spare keys." I said and Daron shrugs.

"Gotta Zayn up always." He teased.

"But you don't know what that means!" I shout after him when he entered my kitchen and goes to raid my refrigerator as always.

"So what." He shouts back, walking back in as a toaster strudel is in his hand and took a bite. His green eyes held amusement and he smirked. "So, pippi longstocking got any chocolate stashed in the couch anyways." I scoff at my best friend and he plop down on the black leather couch, his weight sinking into it.

"No. Even if I did, I wouldn't cough it up to you to offer. My funny bone has it by now and he doesn't share." I said as he puts his brown hair in a bun and prop up a hairy leg up on the ottoman.

"Bitch." He mumbled and then smiles.

"Godzilla." I retorted.

"Instagram whore." He retorts back.

"Twitter slut." I shot back.

"On my mama ugh i-" We shouted but got cut off by a knock on the door and then we burst out laughing.

"Good morning, Ms. Fields, got any violets." I heard Niall said when I open the door to his smiling face.

"I was asked to give you this when I got the chance to see you." His hands me a interview sheet and I scan it over.

"Harry styles wants to interview me on a cruise in a month? For what." I look on puzzled at the paper and then realized Niall was gone.

"Hey. That's my brother." I look at him and then at the paper.

"It makes sense now why he looked like you." I mumbled.

Daron wraps his arms around me from behind around my waist and press his cheek against mine, kiss my hair at the back of my head and we stood there for awhile.

"What to watch a movie. Maybe like a sitcom night?" He asked as he pulls away from me, looking out the window at the 2019 Ford mustang of his in the driveway sitting pretty to admire.

"Sure, which one you like to watch?" I asked, grabbing the remote from the stack of mail.

"Anything I am not picky on tvland. Doesn't matter." He said and look back at me as he stretched.

"Alright, I am gonna grab the bag of snacks from my room. Be right back." I said as he sits back down. I walk out of the living room and into my room, which is the only bedroom on this floor because the other bedroom is upstairs which is his when he sleeps over.

I grab the granny goose popcorn and two packages of Oreos. One golden and one chocolate. The golden Oreos is for him and chocolate Oreos for me. He hates regular Oreos and never understood why because he never told me.

"Here Macbeth, i grant you with a package of golden oreos." I said and he grabs the Oreos from me with a smile.

"Well, why thank you my love. My lady Macbeth always loved me and fed me. You are a good wife." He teased.

"Oh fuck you lieutenant." I smirk when he frowns.

"Who the fuck is lieutenant. I am a tiger." He said and looks back behind him, which was just a lamp by a plant and coat rack as he puff his chest out as his pecs move up and down without him moving them.

"Tiger? Yeah, no lieutenant or should I say colonel. keep dreaming." I said and turn the channel to tvland.

"Yassss, chocolate." He shouts.

"Where?" I asked.

He jumps on me and we fell off the couch.

Ugh.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize in advance to the ones reading this story of mine, I changed the story around a bit.

...

I cut up cucumbers and pickles, apples and bananas then put the apples in a separate bowls with the bananas from the pickles in the bowl with the cucumbers. I next grab a package of ham chucks and open them, dumping them into the bowl with the pickles as I hum as I made myself a salad. I added the lettuce and tomatoes to the bowl as well. To finish it off, I added pieces of fajitas and cut up carrots.

"What are you making?" He asked and wiped his face with his shirt then turn on the box fan that was covered with dust inside. I made a mental note to clean it later with a wet wash cloth and cook dinner afterwards.

"Salad." I said like it was obvious of what was inside the gold bowl I was making. "Daron, stop eating the cucumber." I scolded, slap his hand and he pin me against the counter as he push my face into the bowl of salad I just made.

"Slap me again and I will tell your dad that you have a half dressed pirate queen tattoo on your chest surrounded by pink stars around her like she is in a circle." He said and i cuss him out but it made the salad go in my mouth and almost choked me instead, muffling my words. "What?" He pull me back up.

"I said you pompous cucumber."

I smart him with some sentences and sigh. There goes my lunch. "Your light as a cucumber and slice up as a pompous tomato." I probably sound weird but I don't care about snarky comebacks to a dork 7 years older than me but then again I love him like a brother and his brother who I know about by my best friend Laurie that is Harry's adopted sister.

"What's pompous, cupcake?" He asked," you or your snarky tongue?" I roll my eyes and sigh as I ate a cucumber.

I smirk and open my mouth as the cucumber rested on my tongue and then closed my mouth, flipping him off.

Once I finished eating, I put the dishes in the sink and walk away as Daron wash dishes. He was like that, he always does since senior year when I was ten and he was 17.

I use to have a baby crush on him but I grew out of it when I turned 17, when he was 24 when I caught him with a cheerleader from a Christian private school kissing on the grass at midnight during a thunder storm raging outside.

I quickly run before they go further and hid in the cellar for 5 weeks before my mom and dad found me there as I was starving and sweating.

"There's a firefighter at the door and he is shirtless with a Tupperware container of white fudge." I heard a shout in my ear when I was lost in thought.

"Oh my god, where?" I asked. "Are they cute as Colton Hayes." I exclaim.

Daron was hunch over and laughed hysterically. "You. fall. for. that. Shirtless. firefighter. line. Everytime." He said between laughs.

" Ugh. Daron, I swear. I just ugh..." I trail off. "Uh oh. one of your cheerleaders are here for a night cap." Daron stops laughing and his head snaps to the door.

"Hide." He whispered loudly, laying flat on the floor. "She is gonna think that your my wife that I told her I am gonna divorce in Barbados next week on a drunk vacation. oh my-" I cut him off and file my nails with my bunny nail filer.

"Daron, your a hoe." I said and lightly brush my nails off with my other hand instead of doing it like other girls do when they blow on their nails like a bored secretary on lunch break.

"Daron, open up the door." A young voice said and I cringed at the sound of her accent that sound so nasally from her mouth.

I look out the window and she was curvy. Red hair, small hands and a silver bracelet around her ankle. Her toes had three rings on it and she wear her orange belly button ring. Her ears pierced four times and each hole had a diamond stud each. This is a cheerleader? She looks like a belly dancer with a rebellious devious side and looks perky from the way she stood.

"Daron!" She shout, growing impatient and veins pop in her neck. she clenches her teeth as I cringed because her teeth had gold crowns on it and had the inside of her lip pierced.

Oh my goodness, she was a horrid woman with bad teeth. Her whole back was covered in a rose patterned design tattoo and that it disappeared into her jeans as I noticed that she wore just a sports bra. A red sports bra and her jacket is draped over her arm that was also covered in that tattoo.

I realize her whole body is covered in it and I got sick to my stomach as I move away from the window. I saw Daron crawling his way up the stairs and his body shakes. Probably laughing and I shook my head.

I open the door and said," can I help you?" I asked as the green eyed redhead speechless stares at me.

"Daron." She said and look around me to the stairs where he was hiding in the hamper in the hall. He does that every time a woman comes over for him with a duffel bag and half dressed, ready for a few night caps that turns into 9 weeks before he bails on them.

"He's busy on the roof. He is roofing today with another hookup." I said with a straight face. "Let me let you on a secret, he is a hoe-" She cuts me off.

"No. He wouldn't roof with another girl, he loves me. I am his girlfriend not a hookup." She confidently said and I close the door, tired of hearing the denial from her.

"Thank goodness." Daron said and falls out of the hamper. "Oh shit, I am stuck." He complains, he strains and pushes.

I watch him for awhile, straining and pulling himself but his body wouldn't budge. I grabbed onto his hands and he slides out, breathing hard.

"I keep forgetting once I gotten buffer that I won't be able to get out of it when I easily gotten in it." He said and sits on the cat bed when the cat was outside.

"You better get off that, she will get mad." I said referring to the baby kitten that was roaming around the yard, slaps and trying to eat the chocolate ants but fails miserably.

"Daphne is not my girlfriend, what wild card in the land of kings and queens while she is the joker. What is she is trying on me?" He asked to himself looking warily at his car outside, ignoring me. I walk away and shook my head at the still blabbing Daron.

Oh god, help me with Daron. He is a handful and acts like my son instead of my friend. This is gonna be a long day. I thought, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Daron and I is at IHOP by the highway, spending as much time together as we can before i go on my cruise and meet Harry. I was kinda nervous to meet him and wondering what to say to him as i sip my diet pepsi.

I am glad that pepsi no longer has aspartame in it because it hurts me. It gives me headaches, ear pain and creates lot of joint pain. I did research on that and found out it was accidentally discovered by a scientist when he was testing for a anti ulcer drug in a laboratory.

That is why i stay far away from aspartame as possible and so far i did a good job. It was a big improvement and i was proud of my accomplishment to avoid that ingredient in soda.

"Vanilla cup, pay attention to me for two minutes bitch when i want to order." I jump and thought he was talking to me for a minute til i saw him slap the waitress's ass.

"Daron, stop. Behave and drink your sprite as you wait til our waitress come back." I said and he looks at me with his green eyes then looks away, sighing looking down and went back to turning on his music.

"The hearts wants what it wants." Daron starts singing and i cover my mouth, trying not to laugh as i turn to see dazed girls eyes on Daron probably thinking that he was harry styles. "I am such a bad liar baby for your veins." He sings again with so much heart and i shake my head at him because he mess up lyrics all the time.

He has a full blown crush on Selena Gomez as he fantasize about her at times about her lips and long black hair because he also always voice it in dreams at times when i stared down at him weirdly.

It was no surprise that both men were born with talents as they was musically inclined but one thing different from the boys was Daron couldn't play the drums or a simple guitar to save his life.

Last night, Daron and I cuddle as we listen to YouTube videos of his brother singing. His a cappella was a beautiful piece of a voice and then i saw Daron sing along with his brother which is the first time, it opened my eyes and saw how beautiful his voice was.

I couldn't believe that Daron hid that from me and one stunned aspect that i discovered is Daron's voice is a whole lot deeper than harry and after he sings along with his brother, he switches up and gets shy, showing off his nervousness and fidget with his phone.

"Reuben Violet Fields." Daron shouts in my ear and out of reaction, i grabbed him and he squirmed.

"It's Ruby." I said and He falls backwards into the same waitress as she carried empty plates in her hands when i let him go after i had him in a headlock next to my armpit. "That's what you get for fucking with me. You know better not to call me Reuben." I tap my fingernails on the table and watch Daron push away the waitress who was starting to get angry by him always touching her.

She doesn't know that, it was a accident this time and i wasn't going to say anything to speak on for his case. He made me mad by shouting my full name into my ear drum when i was distracted by my thoughts and he knows better, he stills eggs me on to nerve me into hurting him.

He loves me pestering me and then we end up being best friends again after i either beat him up or bite him.

"Dammit, Ruby." He goes to sit but i stop him.

"You better run out the door now and hold your crotch." I ignored his angry response.

"Uh, why would i do that Rubies." He stares at me with a confused stare.

"The waitress has a whisk in her hand and she looks angry." I point out to the clueless best friend of mine.

Daron turns his head and then runs, not holding his crotch like i instructed him to do because the waitress was gonna whisk his dick off as he sings soprano to teenage girls to hear in this restaurant. Sorry, to be blunt but it's true.

"If you use that whisk on me, i will press charges. I need my manhood to have babies. I am still planning to be a father to my wife." He shouts. What the shit he talking about, he don't have no wife.

"Ametrine, get back in here and do your job or your fired." The boss of hers shouts and i snicker, playing toon blast on my phone as i tap my thigh with my right hand and bite my lip in concentration on what move to do next since the moves on the game is limited.

"Fuck." Daron sat down, saying out of breath and the Italian waitress coming back as she walks to the next customer like nothing happened, the boss grabs the whisk from her and mumbles cuss words as he walks away.

"Sir, can we get our food to go. You know like a doggy bag or takeout container?" I ask as the waiter walks by and he ignores me. "Fucking shit-" Daron cuts me off.

"Hey, she was talking to you." He shouts and the waiter turns around.

"Eww, why does he looks like eminem with a bad scar." I whisper to Daron and Daron laughs at me surprised.

"Sorry sir, can i help you." The waiter says and my eyes grew wider like a school girl when i saw Harry walks in.

"Yes dude, you can help me." He said calmly and looks at him perplexed. "Can we get our food to go." He gives Daron's hand a seductive pat and Daron's face had a annoyed look as the waiter walks away.

"Harry." Daron said and gets up, hugging his brother. "Hi little brother, how have you been." Daron turns to the waiter and took the food from him.

"I am good." Harry said and my attention goes to the red ruby like ring on his finger. "Just finished my first half quarter of my tour then i did secret shows around cities of California. I am on my way to Sacramento on July 9th."

"Harry." Laurie calls him and he turns to look at her. "Hi Daron and Ruby." She waves at me and then i felt Harry's eyes on me.

"Daron, can we go?" I asked after i waved back to Laurie.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Daron said.

as i walk away, i saw a smirk pass between the twins and hug each other. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

**_One year ago_**

 _I look at myself in the mirror at my appearance and my prom dress is a simple but beautiful off the shoulder_ _bodycon_ _dress as i wore a white choker and bracelet that matched it with it._

 _I make me a sausage biscuit, look outside at Daron dances outside in the yard on the basketball court with his girlfriend shirtless and barefoot to a soft country song on the radio that was plugged in by a orange extension that stretched all the way to the house. I pursed my lips and watch the couple._ _Zaery_ _and Daron look so much in love. Her blonde hair glistens in the sun and so did her different shade of_ _lipglosses_ _._

 _I look away and roll my eyes, i pop a_ _lexapro_ _pill in my mouth and wash it down with water, grip the counter and close my eyes as i took deep breathes, counting to fifteen bottles on the wall. Tears slid down my face and breathing hard._

 ** _This baby crush is suppose to go away. It suppose to fade into the wind. Only thing fading is my control box in my body. I can't seem to control this crush anymore i have for a older man. My self control is being cruel to me like a teacher slapping me down every time i dance the electric slide._**

 _"What's the matter. Something wrong,_ _hunny_ _?" Daron asked, confused._

 _"Nothing, i watched a emotional country music video." I drink my chocolate milk and look at the toaster oven to avoid his eyes._

 _"Did Aydin-"_

 _"No." I said as i sip my milk and look at the toaster over again._

 _"Reuben Violet Fields-" I cut him off._

 _"Don't call me that." I lay my head in my hands._

 _"Rubies, what's wrong then." He rubs my shoulders and back._

 _"Dare, nothing. My date didn't showed up." I slump, admitting the reality of my no show prom dates._

 _"I will be your prom date." He calmly said. "And it won't be a sore loser like Aydin that bailed on you."_

 _"But your my brother-" He cuts me off._

 _"Don't start-" I cut him off._

 _"It's true." I groan. "Your my big brother Dare." I heard him sigh and sit on the counter by my head as i look up at him._

 _"Fine, go by yourself and find a jock to dance with since you refuse a gentleman's offer to accompanied you to a dance." He shrugs and he looks at his phone at his facebook._

 _"Dare." I said. Silence. "Dare._ _Darrie_ _. Daron!" I shout._

 _"Here and now. I promise you to love you faithfully-" I cut off his mid sing and snatched his phone._

 _"Hey!" He pouts. "You wanted to go alone and i figure that i occupy my time with a little music to slip my ass into like a beautiful music coma-" I cut him off and grab his hand._

 _"Okay fine, you can take me to the prom." He slowly smirks._

 _"Ugh, you did that ignore me shoulder and sing your ass off on purpose." I complain. "You knew i was gonna cave in for a prom date since mine bailed for too many dates-" He yawns cutting me off._

 _"He probably bailed because i brought german chocolate cake and kraft beer over his house..." I gasp and he trail off, pausing._

 _"You briber!" I shout and hit him. "You basically threw him a biscuit and he happily dives for it forgetting about that bone he already has."_

 _"Well, it worked, now i can take my daughter to the dance." Daron laughs hysterically and walks outside._

 _"I am not your daughter." I fume as he drives away and i buckle my seatbelt._

 _So i am gonna get revenge on him later and i have_ _alot_ _of ideas what it could be._


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr"strongPresent/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"I wore my dark gray love university shirt and blue wonder woman pajamas as i laid on my bed, listening to sweet creature. I can't believe in 2 weeks i am going on a cruise and leave Daron to meet Harry as he interviews me. He is so fucking sexy, hot and full of real all british muscle male. Hmm, yummy./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Last night, Daron and I talk about rooming under each other. He agreed it would be good and i disagreed to the suggestion. I don't want that wine drinking hippie in my house and barge in my room like a girl ready to gossip about the golden D in paradise of warm tropical weather. Which talking about a man goods and a woman's butt ain't my thing./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Daron keeps texting me every 45 minutes about rooming under each other is good and we can go pay 350 on both parties which be roughly 700 dollars on rent to be sharing a studio. He has another thing coming if he is sleeping next to me in a studio apartment./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"I sleep naked, punch Daron, hog up every itch of a king bed and fart in my sleep, i need my privacy and my freedom of my own room. So no man gonna barge in my room and take my bed up./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"He gonna have a black and blue skin when i kick him from my bed to the floor if he thinks that we gonna share a huge bed and hog my pantry or my refrigerator to himself for that matter./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"I look over to my window and saw Daron talking to my cat again as he strokes her fur. He is gonna baby that girl to death. She already like him enough and he keeps spoiling her with petting her as she loves a good talk. Yep, that cat is spoil rotten and sucker for a guy friend./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"I scroll through the baby pages and random by face models that i didn't know the name of as i bite my thumb nail in distraction. I stop when i saw what Harry posted. A picture of Daron, Laurie and Harry as they helds the four cats they have. Dusty, Molly, Olivia and Evie. I stalk his mom's page and raid her pictures./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"I double tap it, liking it and yawned. Double tap for love by the instagram master. Get the joke? I sip my pure leaf tea and click on Twitter, typing up a tweet to harry to tell him that i can't wait to meet you on that cruise./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"strongHarrystyles/strongstrong: can't wait to meet you too. x H/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Daron's hair is down today and he laid next to me on the couch, laying his head on the pillow on my chest as i play with his curls. I have a feeling Daron likes me too much at times but then again we are close and cuddle everyday./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Rubies." Daron said and frowns. "I have a problem."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Boy, I ain't your guidance counselor to dump problems on." I rub his scalp and he doesn't respond./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""I miss Zaery. I think i still love her." He said, quietly./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""I know." I said," but Zaery died last year. Daron, she is in a better place-" He cuts me off./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""I saw Zaery last night." He whispers. "She wore a bikini under her jeans and flannel with a beautiful tomboyish smile." He sighs and wipe his eyes./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Your seeing a memory of what she used to be. It's a dream showing that she is visiting from heaven." Daron purses his lips./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know about no visit from heaven. It's not a ghost story, she is real." He huffs at me./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Whatever, Daron." I said," i don't want to fight about a memory of your girlfriend. Ghosts are not real, just like larry. It's a story about two brothers on a fandom ship by fans shipping them setting sail to London." I said and didn't want to fight with him when i am trying to comfort the sad friend about his woman./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"I don't ship Larry but i wrote a couple fanfictions about them on quotev and recieve no hearts by readers but that didn't stop me from writing. Should i update a chapter tonight? I bite my lip thinking about it and felt Daron shift./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know." Daron said," maybe i am dreaming. I haven't fully move on from heaven yet, i am still in the clouds." His sadness fills the room and i caressed his arm./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""She still here but in spirit. You know your heart. You'll always have her." I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and heard his soft breathing./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""I guess your right." He said, quietly and i pat his cheek. "I...I just miss Zaery." He sobs./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""She probably miss you too." I said and his tears soak my neck as he buries his face there./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Can i go on the cruise with you and Harry for the interview." he once said,' I don't want to be alone with her memories when she still is breeze and sunshine when i am cold from the rain like he reciting poetry instead of words from his mouth./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"It means he is hurting and doesn't want to be reminded by her use to bes, the memories of long ago of what she was before she died and what she was wearing before she died./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Of course, Dare but you are rooming with Harry and i room with Laurie. Me and Laurie don't wear you know clothes when we sleep. We like our privacy and don't want to share that with smirking twins." I joke but i was serious at the same time./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Shit, no one wants to see you naked when you nap with no covers." He said and he was back to being Daron again as i roll my eyes./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Daron, ugh." I said and push him off the bed as i heard a scared bark from my puppy as she shot out of the room. Well, a yelp but still./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Ruby, what the fuck." Daron grumbles. "I think your vamps fanfiction needs a update, you get violent when you don't write for a month." He said and crawl back on the bed./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, i already completed that one." I shrug and power up my computer./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Update a fanfiction about me then hoe because it's gonna get personal." He says and jumps on me, knocking the wind out of me./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Well, fuck you too Daron./p 


End file.
